TLCS
by Konorai
Summary: TLCS stands for Tender Loving Caring Sakura When Most of the ninja get sick: Including Sasuke, Sakura takes this oppretunity


TLC: TLS

"Leave me alone Sakura." Sasuke said feeling hopeless. "But Sasuke, I worked really hard on this soup! Plus, you're going to need it if you ever hope to get better any time soon." Sakura said. Sasuke sighed. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, Sakura might tell other Sasuke fangirls that he was vulnerable to fangirl attacks.

Sasuke actually wasn't the only sick ninja in Konaha. Many other shinobi including Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Rock Lee, Jiraya, Shizune, Kabuto, and even Orochimaru himself were stuck with the common cold. Other ninja who weren't from Konaha, such as Garra and Temari were also sick, leaving the few healthy ones to take care of them, and Sakura took this opportunity. The only difference between all the others and the Uchiha was that he was being harassed by a fangirl. Sakura Haruno being the fangirl.

Sasuke sat up from his bed, nearly spilling the soup that Sakura Haruno had made. Ino would have been there too if it wasn't for the fact the Sakura had the key to Sasuke's house. "Sakura, I need to get ready for our mission today." Sasuke said. That statement gave Sakura an opening. "Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are both sick today so forget it." Sasuke began to get irritated. "I said leave!" he said annoyed.

He tried to move and finally did spill the soup. Sasuke and Sakura fell off of Sasuke's bed due to his shaking. The fall took some sheets off of the bed and sent Sasuke right on top of Sakura. She turned bright red. "_Wow." _Sakura thought. "_This must be what Hinata feels like around Naruto_." Hinata had tried to keep her feeling for Naruto a secret, but she made it pretty obvious by fainting almost every time she saw him.

Sasuke got nervous, but he needed to maintain his cool status. "Sasuke…" Sakura said nervously. "Uh...sorry." Sasuke said. "Did I hurt you?" he said. "No, not at all" Sakura replied. Sasuke was only thinking of ways to get Sakura to go home while Sakura was thinking of other things.

Mean while in the sand village, Garra was lying on his bed facing the wall. He had nothing but his recent fight with Kimimarou in his mind. He was also thinking of Naruto, Sasuke, and Rock Lee, the only people to actually hurt him. "Garra?" Temari asked. "Are you okay?" she continued form across the room. Garra was silent. He finally started, "Temari, I want to tell you something." He said sadly. Temari could tell how serious Garra was so she listened carefully.

"Rock Lee…. He had no friends as a child and was always made fun of. He found his sensei as a role model. If something were to happen to his sensei, he would be sent into emotional turmoil." Garra said thinking of how he broke Lee's arm and leg and regretted it. Then he turned to Temari. "He shares a strong bond with his sensei, the type of bond Naruto and Sasuke have." Garra finished. "But without all the 'youthfulness'." Temari said. Then Temari noticed something. "_No way."_ She thought. "_Garra just laughed, and not in the evil creepy way!" _

Back at Sasuke's house, the Uchiha was getting paper towels from his kitchen. "Here, dry your clothes off, I got soup on them. Sorry for that." He said. Suddenly, Sasuke started shivering. He fell to his knees and couldn't feel much of his body. "Sasuke! Snap out of it!"Sakura said concerned. Sasuke replied by just staring straight ahead. He looked terrified. Sasuke couldn't balance. He closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

It was dark, quiet, and lonely. Sasuke floated alone in the dark. Suddenly, a voice boomed above him. "Sasuke. What are you doing here?" the voice said. Sasuke recognized the voice. It brought him memories and nightmares. The voice belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha himself. A giant figure of Sasuke's brother loomed above him.

"Itachi…." Sasuke whispered. "Why the hell are you here?!" he yelled angered. "Hey, I asked you first." Itachi said. "Now Sasuke, why do you want to kill me so badly?" Itachi asked. "To avenge and rebuild our….my clan." Sasuke said. He didn't like even thinking about the fact that he and Itachi were related.

"So, what you're telling me is that by killing me you will avenge your clan." Itachi said trying to sound smart. "Duh." Sasuke replied. "But, you also said you want to rebuild our clan." Itachi said back to Sasuke. "...Yeah." Sasuke started. "So what's your point?" he said. Sasuke was sort of confused as to why he was having a calm conversation with his mortal enemy.

"My point is, how will killing me rebuild our clan?" Itachi said. Sasuke stared at the figure of his brother above him confused. Itachi thought for a moment then said, "Oh, I see. You want to '_**do it**_' with that Sakura girl don't you brother." He said. Sasuke turned bright red. Itachi almost ended up laughing at his brother's embarrassment. "Well you can't do that when you're out cold." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at his brother attentively. "So you're going to have to wake up. Unfortunately, this is a dream. Then again, if this was real, you would have tried to kill me by now." Itachi said. Sasuke almost started to look at Itachi like an older brother instead of as a murderer.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konaha, Rock Lee was sulking in his room. He couldn't go out to train and his sensei was also sick. Just then, Lee heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who could be here. Almost everyone got sick today." Lee said. He opened the door only to see the perfect person to cheer him up was. "G-G…" he started.

"Yep! That's right! Gai, The youthful Jonin, at your service!" Gai said. Then he sneezed. "Gai-sensei!" Lee said excited. "Wait." Lee began. "Gai-sensei, you are sick. You should be at home resting." Lee said sounding a little disappointed. "Lee, you are my star pupil. A stupid cold won't stop me from coming to see you, especially when we can't train together. But, I promise you….no….promise you with a nice guy pose, that we will spend this day together embracing our youth!" That short speech alone shot both Lee and Gai into tears, and they spent the rest of their youthful day together.

Back at Sasuke's house, Sakura was getting some more wet towels for Sasuke's forehead. Ever since he passed out, he got a high fever. "_Sasuke…"_ Sakura thought to herself before letting out a single tear that landed on Sasuke. Right at that moment, Sasuke began to awaken. "Sakura…" Sasuke said half conscious. "SASUKE!" Sakura yelled excitedly before hugging (suffocating) him. Sasuke blushed a little bit, knowing that in this position, he couldn't really maintain his cool status, so he let his emotions take over.

"Sakura," Sasuke began. Sakura stopped hugging him and listened carefully. "I…am so grateful for what you did for me." He continued. "And, just because…I want to avenge my clan….does not mean…" he said. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled Sakura's face at least two centimeters away from his causing Sakura to turn bright red. "…that I don't care about you." He finished. Sasuke shed a single tear, and then brought Sakura in…for the kiss.

Just at that moment, Naruto walked in. "Hey (sneeze) Sasuke, I heard you got sick too and…" Naruto started. He froze at the sight of Sakura and Sasuke locked in a kiss, too engrossed in their own little world to notice Naruto. Naruto ran out the door bursting in tears. "SAKURA! SAKURA!" he yelled running down the street. Then he began to think, "_Damn you Sasuke Uchiha!!!!"_


End file.
